


En hommage à Neil Gaiman

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Mythologie nordique, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor/Loki. "Tu sais que les mortels ont fait un film sur nous, Thor ? Et dedans, nous sommes frères et tu es le méchant." On n'appelle pas Loki le Prince des Mensonges pour rien, et Thor commence à en avoir ras la casquette.</p>
<p>Une fic avec des dieux nordiques, une télévision magique, et de nettes menaces de balancer Loki par la fenêtre la plus proche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En hommage à Neil Gaiman

**Author's Note:**

> Notes : - La tactilité de Loki est tirée des mythes, où Loki s'accrochait à la ceinture de son besta pour se faire promener sans effort. Pauvre, pauvre Thor.  
> \- Le titre est tiré a) de mon incapacité à trouver des titres potables à mes bidules b) d'un petit hommage private joke à l'un de mes auteurs favoris. Pardonnez-moi ):

Il y a une télé dans le salon d'Odin à Asgard, le fruit de plusieurs journées de travail de la part du maître des dieux, de Loki et de Frigg. La carcasse est en cuivre, les runes de pouvoir gravées par les trois divinités y luisant doucement ; des scènes de chasse fantastiques s'enroulent autours de l'écran, dieux et géants s'affrontant avec une férocité depuis longtemps oubliée – plus depuis que les mortels ont colonisé la Terre du Milieu.

Thor en a une trou... s'en méfie comme de la peste, ou de Loki avec une idée en tête. Loin de lui l'idée de critiquer les autres dieux pour avoir investi autant de puissance dans un artefact destiné à _raconter des histoires_ (quand ils ont des poètes parfaitement compétents à disposition), mais... un jour, tout ça va leur péter à la gueule, et ce jour-là, Thor sera juste assez près pour qu'ils entendent son rire triomphant.

S'il y a une preuve supplémentaire de la nocivité du bidule, c'est que Loki s'amuse avec comme un petit fou. Lui et Odin peuvent passer des heures à regarder des histoires de mortels – et en plus, c'est le dieu du feu qui choisit une bonne portion des films, écumant régulièrement les cinéma humains pour ramener avec triomphe quelques paquets de VVDs. DVD. Les machins brillants sur lesquels ils casent leurs récits, là. Son regard en ces moments rappelle celui qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il a une Idée avec un grand I.

Thor n'a qu'une hâte : que le truc dysfonctionne au plus vite. Loki a déjà tenté de le convaincre de venir regarder certains films avec les autres dieux, mais il a toujours refusé. Qui a besoin d'images lorsqu'un chant éloquent suffit ? Surtout quand le poète, lui, ne risque pas d'exploser ?

Aussi, lorsque Loki rentre dans sa salle d'entraînement avec un grand sac vert probablement rempli de VDVs, le pas triomphant et les yeux luisant comme deux flammes vives, Thor l'ignore-t-il soigneusement pour se concentrer plutôt sur le mannequin qu'il s'affaire à découper. Il garde quelque rancune à Loki du dernier tour que celui-ci lui a joué de surcroît – droguer son hydromel et profiter de son sommeil pour fixer magiquement au plafond tous les meubles des quartiers de Thor. Ils ont échangé quelques mots à ce sujet. Surtout des menaces, de la part de Thor. Il n'apprécie pas spécialement d'être utilisé pour l'amusement de son ami – et lui-même se demande parfois pourquoi il a honoré Loki de ce titre. C'est un tas d'ennuis suractif et guère plus...

\- Thor ! siffle Loki d'une voix vibrante d'amusement, déposant son fardeau au sol pour aller le rejoindre. J'ai trouvé un film qui devrait t'intéresser _épouvantablement_.

Pas la moindre trace de contrition, bien sûr. Thor garde le regard droit devant lui, laissant les mains nerveuses du dieu du feu s'agripper à son bras pour que Loki puisse prendre pied sur sa ceinture. Odin seul sait quand Loki a pris l'habitude – quand Thor a laissé Loki prendre l'habitude – de l'utiliser comme perchoir ou moyen de déplacement. Il est trop faible envers son ami, comme toujours... Mais bon, vu leur différence de taille, ça leur évite au moins quelques maux de cou à tout deux.

\- Thor, insiste Loki avec cette intonation précise et ronronnante qui précède généralement des phrases comme _« J'ai conclu un_ excellent marché _avec des nains et ça a fonctionné à merveille, j'ai dû les tuer pour me défendre, par contre, mais j'ai bien caché les corps »_ ou _« J'ai récupéré cet anneau qu'Heimdall se désolait tant d'avoir perdu_ accidentellement _»_. Tu sais que tu as un film à ton nom ?

Cette fois-ci, Thor tressaille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un film à ton nom, ronronne Loki, se lovant d'une façon ou d'une autre contre le creux de son bras, ses gestes vifs et fluides comme les flammes qui définissent une partie de son être. Sur nous. Odin y est notre père aimant quoique gâteux et – oui – nous sommes frères.

\- _Hein_?! 

Thor le saisit par le col pour le secouer un peu, le suspendant face à lui. Loki subit la chose avec son sang-froid habituel, l'air aussi à l'aise que peut l'être un homme maintenu à presque deux mètres du sol.

\- Loki ! Je t'ai dit ce qui t'arriverait la prochaine fois que tu te paies ma tête ?

\- Je ne mens presque jamais, murmure Loki, son sourire lent et ses yeux brillants.

\- Je le savais – c'est encore l'une de tes conneries –

\- Tu demanderas à Odin quand on l'aura regardé ensemble. Oh, et tu es le méchant.

\- Quoi ?! rugit Thor malgré lui, se taisant abruptement sitôt qu'il sent les murs trembler. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être _méchant_ ?!

\- Dévoré par l'ambition et la jalousie, tu me pousses dans le vide pour devenir roi. C'est une scène extrêmement triste. J'aurais presque pleuré lorsque je l'ai vue.

\- C'est un mensonge à deux titres, déclare Thor, presque surpris de sa clairvoyance : déjà, s'ils voulaient autant changer, ils auraient juste utilisé des noms différents ; et tu ne pleures jamais.

\- Je n'étale jamais mes émotions devant toi, Thor, voyons. Tu es beaucoup trop fort et masculin.

Thor le regarde suspicieusement. Il est à peu près sûr que Loki est en train de se payer sa tête – mais l'autre dieu, l'autre dieu a presque l'air solennel _–_ en même temps, il l'a déjà vu mentir avec le même aplomb, le même regard intense et franc, son titre de Prince des Mensonges presque euphémique à côté de ses capacités réelles. Même ses plus proches amis, comme Thor – même ses ennemis les plus acharnés, innombrables nains, mages, géants victimes de ses sorts – se laissent encore prendre au piège parfois.

\- Ai-je mentionné qu'Heimdall était un dieu africain ? mentionne Loki, et Thor se résout à le balancer par la fenêtre la plus proche.

L'autre dieu s'agrippe à sa main lorsqu'il se met en mouvement, devinant sans doute ses projets.

\- Attends, attends ! Tu n'as même pas _vérifié_!

\- Pas besoin.

Il y a une belle fenêtre non loin, large et les vitres assez fragiles pour que Loki ne se fasse pas trop mal en la traversant. Elle donne sur une falaise, mais le dieu du feu est assez inventif pour ralentir sa chute.

\- Regarde la couverture du DVD ! Tu verras ! Il y a « Heimdall » dessus !

Thor s'arrête et regarde fixement son ami. A sa grande irritation, ce dernier n'a même pas l'air _effrayé_.

\- Je te jure que si ce n'est pas le cas, je monte d'un étage avant de te balancer de la fenêtre.

Loki hoche gravement la tête. Thor le cale sous son bras et va fouiller le sacs de DVDs. Les titres sont, comme toujours, illisibles, mais Loki l'arrête devant l'image d'un midinet blond dont la barbe taillée au poil près suffit, si son corps glabre n'était pas assez, à le classifier comme efféminé. Il a un marteau. Le cœur de Thor lui semble descendre au niveau de ses entrailles.

\- Tu vois ? triomphe Loki, un rire malin roulant dans sa voix.

\- On médit sur moi et vous laissez faire ?! Vous laissez vendre ce genre de trucs ?!

Une expression de regret sincère s'imprime aussitôt sur le visage de Loki.

\- Tu sais bien qu'Odin, notre maître à tous, a déterminé par sa maîtrise de la divination que moins nous intervenons sur le monde des mortels, plus nous avions de chance de ralentir ou même prévenir le Ragnorok...

\- Et c'est en concevant des télés magiques que vous allez l'éviter, sans doute ! crie Thor. Conduis-moi tout de suite à l'endroit où ils produisent ce bidule !

\- Thor –

\- C'est ça ou la fenêtre du sixième étage, Loki !

\- Thor, Thor ! Je suis heureux que tu me fasses confiance, et je comprends ta rage, mais...

Le dieu du tonnerre s'arrête net. _Heureux que tu me fasses confiance_. Loki est encore en train de se payer sa tête. Il a truqué l'image, sans doute.

Il va vraiment balancer ce fils de pute par une fenêtre.

Détendu par cette résolution, il garde sa prise ferme sur Loki et se dirige droit vers la fenêtre.

\- Mais, Thor ! crie Loki, se tortillant un peu plus dans sa poigne cette fois-ci. Thor ! Je – mais tu – si tu ne ne me crois pas, tu n'as – tu n'as qu'à voir le film, tu verras ! Si – si tu me jette par la fenêtre et que tu vois que j'ai raison, tu le regretteras !!

La voix du dieu du feu a viré à l'aigu d'une manière assez satisfaisante lorsque Thor a enfin réussi à ouvrir cette foutue fenêtre et l'a suspendu au-dessus du vide, les mains nerveuses s'agrippant à son bras avec une vigueur insoupçonnée. Thor prend ce facteur en compte. Il pourrait... mais le foutu machin lui fout la... non, il n'a pas _peur_ , bien sûr, c'est de la prudence, mais quelle chance que le truc explose juste le seul jour où Thor l'utilise ?

D'un autre côté, c'est bien le genre de coïncidences qui arrivent tout le temps dans les récits des conteurs.

Mais peut-être que Loki compte justement sur son refus. Après tout, Thor a toujours exprimé clairement son opinion quant à leur bien-aimé joujou.

_Pourquoi_ , par tous les dieux et géants, _pourquoi_ est-il ami – se considère-t-il comme l'ami – d'un foutu nœud de ruses et de mensonges comme Loki ?! Les mâchoires serrées, il ramène l'autre dieu à l'intérieur d'un geste brusque du bras et ferme la fenêtre.

\- Merci, merci, tu ne le regretteras pas – promet Loki, la voix pressante et obséquieuse.

\- Montre-moi ce film.

\- Hein ?

\- Montre-moi ce film, répète Thor, sentant chaque muscle de son corps se raidir de protestation. Et je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as décrit...

\- Mais tu détestes la télé –

\- Loki, montre-moi ce film ou je te balance vraiment par cette putain de fenêtre !

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! acquiesce frénétiquement le dieu du feu, les mains toujours crispées sur Thor. Laisse-moi juste – laisse-moi juste mettre le DVD dans le lecteur, et...

\- Je vais le mettre. Je ne te lâche pas avant d'avoir vu ce truc.

\- Ah... D'accord... D'accord, je vais t'expliquer comment faire, alors ?...

Thor transfère le dieu du feu sur son épaule, l'y calant fermement.

\- Montre-moi comment faire.

Les appartements d'Odin ne sont pas si loin, lovés dans une aile reculée d'Asgard, et Loki calé sur son épaule n'attire pas tant les regards – le dieu du feu a l'habitude des excentricités, après tout. Ils trouvent le salon vide ; Thor en ferme soigneusement les portes, peu enclin à se laisser découvrir en train de regarder cette foutue télé, comme s'il avait cédé à l'enthousiasme de ses compagnons. Il n'est quand même pas si aisé à convaincre.

Loki le guide, ses instructions fatalement vagues – il semble toujours penser que Thor a les mêmes connaissances occultes que lui, et les quelques siècles qu'ils se sont côtoyés ne l'ont pas fait changer d'avis. Finalement, avant que la patience de Thor ne le lâche à nouveau, les mains du dieu du feu se mêlent aux siennes pour le guider, leurs doigts s'entremêlant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Thor refuse de prêter attention à la chaleur de sa peau ; Loki use d'assez de stratagèmes pour le distraire pour qu'il lui refuse ceux-là.

Le machin émet subitement une musique tonitruante et Thor sursaute, se reculant d'un bond. Loki montre un sens de la survie assez inaccoutumé en ce qu'il évite de rire. Thor le foudroie quand même du regard.

\- Il doit y avoir de l'hydromel dans le placard à gauche, suggère Loki.

Thor se sentirait presque enclin à lui pardonner. Il garde le fait pour lui et va chercher des boissons, se servant généreusement dans les paquets de chips entreposés à côté des bouteilles. Il est prêt à concéder que l'ère moderne a apporté des améliorations culinaires certaines , à défaut du reste.

\- Ça commence ! l'avertit Loki, le ton soudain alerte.

Thor grogne et s'installe lourdement sur le canapé. Loki rampe sous ses doigts sans chercher à se dégager de sa poigne, s'installant de manière particulièrement inconfortable sur les épaules de Thor. A l'écran, une aiguille à cheveux humaine et vaguement féminine discute avec d'autres images animées. Où sont les seins ? Où sont les muscles ? Sont-ce les goûts modernes en matière de femmes ? D'une pression agacée de la main, il incite Loki à s'installer d'une façon un peu plus rationnelle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le dieu du feu finit sur ses genoux, sautillant presque sous l'obligation de se tenir immobile. La stabilité n'a jamais été la spécialité de Loki.

L'aiguille à cheveux vient de percuter le Thor blond. Thor espère vaguement qu'il en mourra. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Loki se love plus confortablement sur ses genoux, tripotant machinalement les coutures de la manche de Thor.

\- Si tu la défais, tu la recouds toi-même.

\- Regarde plutôt. Les géants des glaces viennent d'apparaître.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils _bleus_?

\- Parce que ce sont des géants des glaces, mon bon Thor.

Le dieu de la foudre lance un regard qu'il espère sévère à son compagnon, lequel se concentre plutôt sur son poignet, ayant abandonné sa manche pour dessiner du bout des doigts le contour des muscles de Thor. La sensation n'est pas fondamentalement désagréable, mais lui essaie de se concentrer sur le bidule. Il retirerait bien sa main mais c'est devoir passer tout le film avec un bras levé.

Le lui blond apparaît à nouveau à l'écran ; avec lui, une sensation de mortification assez intense, surtout quand Thor comprend que la scène est celle de son _accession au trône d'Asgard_?? Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre plus sage ?? Et pourquoi son pèrelaisserait-il son trône à quiconque ??

\- Tu es tendu, murmure Loki, la voix mêlée d'amusement, la main caressant les reliefs de son poignet.

Thor le regarde d'un air qu'il espère sévère. Pas qu'il soit spécialement porté sur la chose, mais un corps est un corps et tout ça commence à le perturber, d'autant que plus l'histoire avance, moins il a envie de savoir comment ça se passe.

\- Lâche ma main.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On regarde un film.

\- Oh, regarde, le cache-oeil d'Odin est assorti à sa tenue...

Thor se sent presque personnellement offensé par le fait. Son indignation ravivée, il arrive à se replonger dans le film au moins dix minutes avant que la façon dont Loki s'est mis à jouer avec sa main ne le rappelle au monde extérieur. Le dieu du feu est tactile, d'accord, mais pas... Pas comme ça, d'habitude. Pas avec ces effleurements prolongés, pas lové aussi... aussi... lovément. Il a une idée derrière la tête. Comme toujours.

\- Loki. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien, proteste Loki avec une indignation vertueuse. Pourquoi devrais-je faire quoique ce soit ? Regarde plutôt le film. N'est-ce pas ce pour quoi tu m'as traîné ici ?

\- Je ne t'ai traîné pour rien du tout ! C'est toi qui voulait regarder ce film !

\- Pas du tout, rétorque Loki, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à se tortiller contre la courbe de son bras. C'est toi qui m'a porté. Tu te souviens ?

Thor le regarde avec suspicion. Loki le manipule. Loki a voulu délibérément qu'il recherche ce film. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il change d'avis ? Pour faire... quoiqu'il tente de faire en se conduisant comme ça ?

Thor en a une idée, bien sûr. Il n'est pas non plus puceau – et Loki lui en a déjà fait la proposition une ou deux fois, dieu du feu et des conventions enfreintes, amoral et polymorphe comme les flammes dont il se réclame. Les mains de Loki remontent le long de ses bras, caressantes et curieuses.

Thor a dit non les autres fois. Pas par moralité maritale ; bien sûr, il adore Sif et les enfants magnifiques qu'elle lui a donné, mais le consensus chez les dieux est que l'éternité est une longue période pour rester fidèle. Quelques écarts n'ont jamais nui tant que le respect demeure... Mais Loki l'a toujours manipulé avec assez d'aisance pour que Thor lui refuse au moins ce moyen.

Du moins, c'est la théorie. Elle était plus aisée, cependant, quand Loki n'était pas déjà contre lui, ses mains nerveuses parcourant les courbes dures des muscles du torse de Thor, ses yeux pâles luisant d'une fièvre mal dissimulée. Les mots se bousculent dans sa gorge, toutes les formulations du refus qu'il devrait lui opposer, mais la chaleur du corps de Loki contre le sien lui scelle les lèvres.

Loki saisit ses mains avec douceur, les longs cheveux noirs du dieu du feu cascadant sur son visage lorsqu'il baisse la tête, et les place sur ses hanches. Thor ne peut même pas prétendre qu'il tente de résister, que ses doigts ne s'attardent pas d'eux-même sur le tissu lorsque Loki l'incite à les remonter.

\- Je peux être un homme ou une femme, murmure Loki, la voix déjà rauque. Tu n'as qu'à me demander et je le ferai. Comment me veux-tu ? Blonde ? Rousse ? Quelle taille, quelles mensuration...

Thor essaie de retrouver une voix qui lui échappe, laissant échapper une expiration tremblante.

\- Toi, crétin, et personne d'autre.

Loki affiche brièvement sa surprise avant de reprendre l'air plus assuré qui lui est coutumier. Thor l'ignore et lui ôte sa chemise sans hésitation. Il est le dieu du tonnerre, pas des pleureurs. Il aura toujours le temps de regretter plus tard. Pour l'instant, il veut plaquer Loki contre le canapé, mordre ses lèvres souriante pour y boire les bruits francs que le contact de Thor lui arrache ; il veut sentir l'autre dieu frémir contre lui, mince et ardent comme une flamme.

Loki laisse échapper un cri appréciateur lorsqu'il se retrouve immobilisé, crispant les mains sur les bras du dieu du tonnerre. Ses jambes ne nouent autours des hanches de Thor, le laissant sentir sans pudeur aucune la marque évidente de son excitation, et il répond avec la même franchise, plaquant leurs deux corps plus étroitement. Loki le griffe presque dans sa hâte de le déshabiller et Thor déclare une trêve le temps qu'ils se débarrassent du reste de leurs vêtements.

Le dieu du flamme est aussi finement bâti qu'il semble l'être sous ses tissus et fourrure, ses bras minces se nouant aussitôt autours du cou de Thor. Il l'embrasse violemment, passionnément, leurs dents s'entrechoquant brièvement, sa langue combattant sa sienne sans jamais la moindre trace de soumission. Son corps frémit sous les caresses de Thor, se cambrant franchement lorsque la main du dieu du tonnerre se referme sur son érection.

Thor n'a pas connu beaucoup d'hommes, mais il se laisse guider à l'instinct, aux cris et aux tremblements que Loki lui offre sans aucune retenue. Les ongles du dieu des flammes tracent des lignes rouges sur sa peau lorsque Thor commence à le caresser, mais la douleur n'arrive pas à tempérer l'excitation croissante qui rend ses gestes maladroits. Il se force à maîtriser sa force, observant le rougissement qui éclot sur le visage et les épaules de Loki, les tremblements de ses muscles, l'arc de son dos à mesure que le plaisir le fait sombrer dans l'incohérence. Son épaule décrit un angle étrange, et Thor sent sa respiration se bloquer lorsqu'il réalise que c'est parce qu'il s'est pénétré de ses propres doigts. Le dieu du feu tremble violemment avant de retirer sa main, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, et d'arrêter les gestes de Thor.

Leurs regards se croisent, plus explicites que leurs voix réduites à l'incohérence. Thor voudrait pouvoir dire qu'il hésite, considère un instant leur différence de taille avant de saisir les cuisses de Loki pour mieux les ouvrir, mais ce serait un énorme mensonge. Loki, au demeurant, ne lui laisse pas le temps des regrets, les doigts noués dans la chevelure de Thor pour le tirer à lui. Il s'empale de lui-même sur l'érection du dieu du tonnerre, un sifflement d'inconfort échappant à sa gorge, mais la sensation brûlante du corps étroit qui se crispe autours du sien a dérobé toute faculté d'inquiétude à Thor. Il crispe les mâchoires jusqu'à sentir ses dents grincer pour ne pas commencer à bouger immédiatement, les poings serrés.

\- Bouge, siffle Loki, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Tu es s-

\- Bouge ou je te castre !

Thor n'attend pas d'autres menaces pour s'exécuter, sentant Loki se cambrer et s'arquer sous son corps, les bras serrés autours de son cou, parcourant ses épaules, s'agrippant à ses cheveux, ses caresses se mêlant à ses griffures, ses baisers à ses morsures. Thor ne lui accorde pas plus de douceur, ses mouvements violents et sans concession, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses avec une force suffisante pour les marbrer d'hématomes. La douleur semble être une excitation supplémentaire pour Loki, ses cris tournant aux gémissements de plaisir pur.

Thor parvient à l'orgasme en premier, la chaleur de son plaisir arrachant un dernier tremblement à Loki avant que le dieu du feu le rejoigne. Thor lui fait la courtoisie de se laisser tomber plus ou moins à côté de lui plutôt que de l'étouffer sous son poids, Loki l'escaladant aussitôt pour s'étaler sur lui. La télé bavarde toujours, oubliée. Thor lui jette un regard vaguement curieux, trop détendu pour y faire vraiment attention. Dans quelques secondes, peut-être, lorsque la vigueur divine l'aura remis d'attaque.

Loki remue contre lui, la main glissant déjà entre les cuisses de Thor. La chaleur de sa main trempée de sueur suffit à réveiller l'intérêt du dieu du tonnerre et il se redresse légèrement, effleurant machinalement les épaules de son ami.

\- Nous pouvons toujours le voir plus tard, suggère Loki, déposant une pluie de baisers légers le long de son torse sans cesser ses caresses.

Thor laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir, écartant les jambes pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

Plus tard, oui. Après tout, qu'a-t-il à en faire si des crétins mortels veulent le décrire en dieu maléfique ?

Il aura toujours le temps de voir le film avec Loki un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon.


End file.
